Remembrance
by Katana Mama
Summary: Kurama meets a young girl and they promptly fall for one another. But how will they react to the secrets they both have?
1. Prologue

_ Hi again.  My last YYH fanfic apparently wasn't that good, so I thought I'd try to make another one.  I hope this one turns out better than the last.  I look forward to all your comments.    I've uploaded the prologue and the first two chapters for your convenience._

_That's enough blabber from me, so I'll let you get on with reading the story.  Enjoy._

****__

****

**Remembrance- Prologue**

****

          Hiei jumped speedily on and over the roofs of Tokyo, making his way toward his only known friend.  Koenma had given the Spirit Detectives yet another dangerous mission, and their services would be required once again.  Sometimes it made Hiei wonder if stealing the Three Dark Treasures was worth it.

          It had been a long time since Koenma had contacted any of them for a mission.  The Makai had seemingly gone silent for an unusually long amount of time.  Never a good sign.  As it turned out, the omen proved true.  A big-time bad guy had slithered into the number one spot on the Spirit World's Most Wanted List, and Koenma charged the task of putting him down for the count to Yusuke and the gang.  Hiei thought about this along the way and only had one thing to say about the whole thing.

          "How I got talked into playing messenger again is beyond me…"

          He made it to a tree outside Kurama's window in remarkable time as usual. Kurama was sitting at his desk reading what appeared to be a comic book and seemed deeply lost in its pages.  Hiei knocked on the window to try and get the red-head's attention, but had to practically break the glass to get him to even look up.

          Setting the book in a drawer, Kurama rose to let Hiei in, glancing at a picture on his nightstand as he did so.  Just for an instant, a truly sad look came over his face, but of course, Hiei was able to catch it.  Kurama lifted the window and smiled at his fiery friend.

"A mission from Koenma, I take it?"

"Why else would I come here?" Hiei responded climbing over the sill.  Kurama chuckled softly and turned to get his battling attire.

"Yes.  You're not really one for regular house calls, are you?"

"Hn."

Kurama made his way toward a dressing screen on the far side of the room, picking up his sash along the way.

"I'll be ready in a minute."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled and shook his head as he went behind the screen to change.

"Perhaps this will help take my mind off things…" he thought to himself as he began disrobing.

As Kurama continued to change, Hiei looked toward the picture he'd seen Kurama look at before he'd been let in.  It was a photo of Kurama and a girl that he was unfamiliar with.  Kurama has his arms around her in a loving gesture and the both of them seemed truly happy to be in one another's company.  Although he would never admit it to anyone else, and barely to himself, he was slightly jealous of her, whoever she may be.

Hiei picked the picture up to examine it more closely, and almost immediately, a stern-faced Kurama whisked it from his grasp.

"This is very special to me.  I kindly ask that you not touch it again."

"Who is she?"

"She's…She was…someone special."

Kurama seemed on the verge of tears at his last response, quickly moving past Hiei to replace the picture on his nightstand.  Hiei closed his eyes and contemplated the current situation.

"If it would help any, I'll listen to whatever story you have to tell about her."

Kurama spun around quickly at Hiei's words, taken by some shock at his offer.  He then smiled softly at his friend and closed his eyes, chuckling softly once again.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Hiei."

"Are you going to tell the story or not?"

"All right.  I'll tell you on the way to meet Kuwabara and Yusuke.  Who knows?  It may very well be just what I need."

"Hn."

Kurama allowed Hiei to be first out the window and quickly followed suit.  As they made their way toward Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kurama began his tale…


	2. Chapter 1

_          Hi there, me again.  Just explaining one small thing.  This story is actually written in third person point of view, meaning that it's not told from Kurama's perspective, but from somebody who would watch the entire thing, like on a movie screen.  I figured I should let you all know so there's not any confusion.  On with the story, then._

****

**Remembrance- Chapter 1**

****

It was a beautiful spring day and Kurama had just gotten out of school for spring vacation.  He always enjoyed it, since he could work on growing more of his plants in the nice weather.  It seemed the perfect year to grow some beautiful roses for his mother.  He knew she would love them.  She always did.

As he began his walk home, he walked by a bookstore.  He knew in the back of his mind that he always passed by it on the way home, but he never once had gone in.  As he got closer to the door, he decided to rectify that.

Upon entering, he found that it was decent looking enough.  Not nearly as large as the ones closer to Akihabara (which was odd enough, since Akihabara was a large techie marketplace), but large enough to be a good store and cozy at the same time.

He walked along skimming over various titles and came to the gardening section.  He always thought it was amusing to see what the so-called experts had written about something they really knew hardly anything about.  As he continued down the line, a girl came seemingly out of nowhere and ran into him.  She immediately dropped all the books she was holding and stared apologizing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!  I'm always running into things, even with these glasses!  Please, accept my apology…"

"It's quite all right.  No real harm done.  Let me help you with your books."

Kurama reached down and began stacking the books neatly for the girl when they both went for the same book and touched hands.  He noticed that hers seemed extremely soft and warm.  He looked up to see her blushing at him.  It was the first time that he'd really looked at her face.

She had a beautifully shaped face, framed by several wisps of bangs from a haphazardly drawn back ponytail.  The thin frames of her glasses seemed to fit her perfectly, encircling her dark brown eyes.  All in all, she was a very pretty sight to see, and Kurama thought as much as he drew his hand away and let her take the book.  She looked down sheepishly and put the book on top of her own pile, taking the small load into the crooks of her arms.  Kurama rose and took his pile with him, preparing to hand them over when she got up.  When she did, he handed them to her carefully, so as to not make her drop the ones she already had again.

"Thank you very much.  You really didn't have to, you know," the girl said blushing slightly.

"Yes, I know.  But I wanted to." Kurama responded smiling.  "I see you have a lot of manga mixed in that lot."

"Huh?  Oh, yeah.  I'm kind of big on them.  Not an otaku, mind you, but I just enjoy reading them rather than a lot of other things."

"Certainly understandable.  Any particular favorites you have?"

"Well, I have a select few that I read all the time.  Ranma ½ by Takahashi is a pretty good read.  I'm also reading another comedy called 'Di Gi Charat.'  It's pretty funny."

"Really.  I may have to see what that's about, then."

"If you like slapstick and violent humor, you'll appreciate it.  I should really be going now, though.  It's getting kind of late, and I don't want my sister to send out the posse on me…"

"I know what you mean.  My mother will start to get worried if I don't make it home soon."

"So… I guess I'll see you around.  Thanks again for helping me with my books."

"You're quite welcome….Um, I didn't get your name."

"Oh.  Forgive me again.  It's Kei."

"Ah.  That's a nice name.  I'm…Suuichi."

"Suuichi.  That's a nice name too." Kei said giggling slightly.  "See you around, Suuichi."

"Wait!" Kurama said taking a step after her.  "Will you…be here tomorrow?"

"…I may come here to see what they put in the sale bin.  Why?  Would you want to meet up here tomorrow?"

"Uh…yes.  That would be really nice."

"Okay, then.  See you tomorrow, Suuichi."

"Until tomorrow, Kei." Kurama said turning to go.

"Oh, wait!  Since we're meeting tomorrow, you can take this."

Kei leafed lightly through her pile and pulled out one of the many mangas, handing it to Kurama.  It was the first volume of Di Gi Charat.

"That's my own copy I got the other day.  You can borrow it.  Saves you a few yen that way."

"Thanks.  I'll be sure to read it tonight." Kurama said looking at the cover.  In the back of his mind, though, he wondered why the girl in the background was wearing such ridiculously large rabbit ears.

"I hope you like it.  Bye!"

Kei left to go to the checkout counter and Kurama headed out the door of the bookstore, tucking the manga into one of the pockets in his schoolbag.

"This may be the beginning of something really memorable…" he though as made his way home.       


	3. Chapter 2

**Remembrance- Chapter 2**

****

The next day, Kurama waited anxiously outside the entrance to the bookstore looking for any signs of Kei. She was all he found himself able to think about the previous night, going to bed wondering where she lived and how her home life was.

She seemed well off enough. The uniform she was wearing was one of a school well known for its technological excellence. It was also quite hard to get into, so he gathered that she must also be very intelligent. Kurama mused at his deduction skills as he continued waiting.

"I'm beginning to turn into a regular Sherlock Holmes."

"Then you'd better be on the lookout for your Moriarti," said a voice from beside him. Kurama turned to see Kei smiling back at him. "He's a tricky one, that guy."

"Indeed." Kurama responded laughing. "I didn't see you come up."

"I wish I could go around unnoticed at other times," she said looking off to the side, "but that's not important. What is important is that I made it here."

"…True enough."

"So…What do you want to do?"

Kurama looked slightly befuddled at the question and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I really hadn't thought of anything that we could do really. I guess I should have planned this out more."

Kei smiled at him and then put on a comically stern look.

"Perhaps you should have. But no worries. We'll figure out something that we can do. I mean, we're both reasonably intelligent people. We should be able to come up with something."

"Yes…Well, do you want to go see a movie?"

"There's nothing playing right now that I really want to see."

"Oh."

"We could go to the arboretum. I always like going there."

"That's a perfect idea! I'm all for it."

"Really? Not many people I know would go there willingly."

"Well, I guess I'm not like most people you know." Kurama said winking at her.

"No, I guess not." Kei said laughing.

"In more ways than one…" Kurama thought to himself.

"Well, let's get going, then."

"Let's."

Kurama slipped his right arm around Kei's left, causing her to startle and blush. Kurama smiled warmly and chuckled lightly.

"I could always let go, if it bothers you."

"No, it doesn't bother me at all, actually…" Kei responded still blushing. "It's very nice, really."

"Well, then. We have to do this more often."

"Indeed," she replied smiling. She began to lean on him slightly as they made their way down the street, the both of them looking every bit the classic spring couple.

* * *

At the arboretum, they spent what seemed like hours looking at all the various trees in the collection. It became clear to Kurama that Kei did indeed spend most of her time here as she pointed out some of her favorites.

"Oh, that ash is lovely, isn't it? I always find myself staring at it when I come here. And that oak over there. I was here when they added it. It's grown up a lot. And you should have seen it when it first got here. It looked so sickly."

She suddenly stopped and looked at Kurama who had been quietly listening to her ever since they'd arrived. She got a sad look on her face and looked down at her shoes.

"Here I am going on and on about trees and I haven't let you get a word in edgewise. Forgive me."

"You certainly apologize for the oddest things. I don't mind you talking about the trees. I love to listen. Especially about plants."

Kei raised her head up slightly, looking over the rims of her glasses.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're sure?"

Kurama nodded firmly and squeezed her arm slightly.

"I'm always more than willing to listen to anything you have to say."

This caused Kei to turn a deep red and she looked off to her left at a spot reserved for a new tree to be added soon.

"Well…That's good to know." She turned back and smiled lovingly at Kurama, her dark eyes turning warm and gentle. "So…Let's go look at my favorite tree."

"Let's."

Kei led Kurama to the back of the arboretum, and there stood a large Californian Great Sequoia. Its large trunk had to be at least ten feet across and its top wasn't visible from where they stood. Even walking close to it didn't allow the top of its canopy to be seen.

"A marvel, to be certain."

"Isn't it? I've always loved this tree. It seems like it reaches up to Heaven itself, doesn't it? That's why I love it."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's like someone who dreams. They're always reaching for the stars, but they can never quite make it. But sometimes, just sometimes, they turn out being something big, no matter what situation that person may be in or who that person might be, just like a really great tree may grow out of a patch of dirt that doesn't look like much. That's what I hope to be someday. I guess you can say that this tree is my inspiration."

Kurama thought for a moment about what she had just said, and he was inclined to agree with her theory. Sometimes great people did come from harsh lives. But what she had said also made him think that she wasn't all that she appeared. He came up behind her and touched her shoulder lightly, causing her to look back at him blushing.

"I meant what I said before. If you need to talk with someone, I'm here."

"I remember. But perhaps another time."

"If that's what you want."

Kei looked to be contemplating what to do next for only the briefest of moments before she looked up at Kurama smiling for all she was worth.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved."

Kei's sudden switch in attitude caught Kurama off guard, and he found himself unable to do anything more than laugh, though he didn't know why.

"What's so funny, may I ask?"

"I have no idea!"

"What do you mean 'I have no idea'?"

"I honestly don't know why I'm laughing!" Kurama said trying to catch his breath. "I just find something entirely too amusing and I don't know what it is!"

" I guess it's me. I'm always making people laugh, so you better get used to it if you want to hang around me."

Kurama managed to recover long enough to fix Kei with a happy smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, then. Now, we have a date with a burger stand. Sound okay to you?"

"Sounds just fine."

Kei held out her arm to be taken by Kurama and he quickly complied. The both of them walked out smiling like Cheshire cats while all the other people coming into the building stood wondering what was making them so happy.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you, everyone for your lovely comments. They're really very flattering. I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far. By all means, keep them coming. (smiles)_

* * *

**Remembrance- Chapter 3**

After their lunch, Kurama and Kei spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around Tokyo, visiting stores and people watching. As they went on, Kei continued to ask him about plants. She was truly surprised to find someone as interested in them as she was, if not more. Kurama had her absolutely spellbound as he talked about the various flowers they saw as they walked along.

It was sunset when the two of them finally rested on a bench in front of a small waterway downtown. The sky had begun to turn an amazing shade of pink and orange, making it look like someone's painting rather than the real sky. Kei leaned lightly on Kurama's shoulder as they watched, his soft hair making a lovely pillow.

"Suuichi, how did you learn so much about plants?"

"Well…Let's just say I've been around them for a very long time."

"Is someone in your family a florist?"

"No, I've…studied on my own."

"Wow. It would take me centuries to learn everything you do."

"That's how long it took me…" Kurama thought as he glanced down at her.

"It seems like all we've been talking about is plants all day long, and yet, we've learned a lot about each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I mean, just from today, I've learned that you're a great listener, very soft-spoken, kind and caring, and extremely intelligent. Not to mention a snazzy dresser."

Kurama laughed at her last comment and looked down at her.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that."

"If you don't mind my asking, have you learned anything about me?"

"Yes. I've learned that you like to talk about all the things that interest you, that you like making people laugh, that you're also very intelligent, that you like to read manga, and that your favorite flower and tree are the snapdragon and the sequoia."

Kei got up at Kurama's last observation and stared at him.

"How did you know that snapdragons were my favorite? I don't remember mentioning it."

"When we saw some earlier, you got a look in your eye that told me as much."

"Well, then you're also good at observation."

"I suppose so, but you're also good at keeping secrets."

Kei looked away towards the water at his words, knowing in the back of her mind that if things were going the way that she thought, she'd have to tell him eventually. But not now.

"True. But they'll come to the surface eventually. When the time is right."

"All right. When the time is right, then."

"I'm glad you understand." Kei said putting her head back on his shoulder.

"We both have our secrets. We should feel comfortable when we tell each other about them."

"You have a secret too?"

"Yes."

"Then we have a lot more in common than we thought."

"Indeed."

Kei put her hand under Kurama's and intertwined her fingers with his. Kurama closed his hand around hers, taking in the feeling of her warmth. He felt a twang of regret for continuing to keep such a large secret from her, but knowing that she had one of her own eased him in a way. Nevertheless, it didn't sit well with him keeping something that big from someone he cared for so much, so he decided to tell her…a small portion, at least.

"I'll tell you one thing. Suuichi isn't my real name."

"It isn't?"

"Well, it was the name my mother gave me, but it's not my real one."

"I don't…"

"When I tell you the whole story, it will become clear."

"I see. Well, what is your real name?"

"Kurama."

"Kurama…That's an even better name than Suuichi," she responded laughing. Kurama took her face into his free hand and brought her eye level with him.

"You don't find that hard to believe?"

"A little," Kei replied honestly, "but I trust you. You don't seem like the kind to lie. Surprising, since we've known each other only a little over a day."

The words "I trust you" echoed in Kurama's head. He seemed to feel a small amount of weight come off his shoulders that had been there ever since he knew that he cared deeply for Kei, which was earlier that day. There was still a lot there, however, but he knew that it would disappear as well as time went on. As they both sat there gazing into each other's eyes, Kurama felt himself coming closer and closer to Kei's lips. Kei began to blush, but she didn't pull away. As their lips met, they both felt like fireworks were going off in their hearts. The warmth they felt seemed to spread throughout their entire bodies, making them relax into each other and the kiss all the more pleasant. When they pulled away from one another, they both wore a look of surprise, embarrassment, and happiness mixed together. Kurama was the first to say something.

"Well, that was…"

"Wonderful." Kei finished, immediately blushing more deeply and looking down at her lap.

Kurama squeezed her hand lightly and edged closer to her, lifting her head up again.

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

Kei looked into Kurama's emerald eyes and tears began to well in hers. Kurama looked surprised by this and tried to pull away, but Kei wouldn't let him. She shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Was that your…?" Kurama began.

"First kiss? …Yes. But don't be worried. I'm not crying because I'm sad. Quite the opposite, really."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just happy that I had it with someone I really, you know, care for."

"…I feel the same way."

Kei smiled at Kurama, the last bit of light from the sunset setting off her facial features perfectly. She sighed and looked toward it, and began looking as if something was on her mind.

"What is it?" Kurama asked nudging her.

"You told me a bit of your secret, and I feel okay with it, so I'll tell you some of mine."

"Go on."

"…I may come off as a well-off girl, but that's not the case at all."

"Meaning?"

"You'll see eventually. I have to go now. I was supposed to be home a few hours ago, but we were having so much fun, I forgot."

"Oh…Can we meet at the bookstore again tomorrow?"

"I can try."

"Well, I'll be waiting for you if you can. Let me walk you home."

"No! …No…That's okay. I'll…go by myself. It's…actually not _that_ far from here…"

"Why don't you—"

"Kurama. Please?" Kei looked pleadingly up at Kurama, her eyes begging him not to ask anymore about it.

"…All right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kei got up and turned to go, but quickly turned around and gave Kurama a kiss on his cheek. She then smiled and turned to go for real. Kurama looked after her as far as his eyesight would let him, which was until she turned a corner at the very far end of the street. He sighed and rose to leave himself, wondering what could make Kei so frightened to let him walk her home. As he walked to his own home, he thought about all the possibilities he could think of and came up with one resolve. He'd find out what it was all about tomorrow, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 4

**Remembrance- Chapter 4**

****

Kurama sat and waited at the bookstore for what seemed like hours and Kei didn't show up at all.  Frankly, even though they had only known each other all of two days, it worried him.  In the back of his mind, he knew that she said she might not be able to make it, but something still nagged at him.  Something still told him that everything wasn't right.

He sighed and began leafing through odd magazines here and there, becoming more and more agitated about the situation the more he thought about it.  Finally, a girl who worked at the store came up and tapped him on the shoulder.  Kurama, thinking it was Kei, turned around smiling, but it disappeared once he realized it wasn't her.

"I'm sorry.  I just saw you here, and I was wondering…Are you a friend of Kei's?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah.  She, uh, lives around the corner from me.  I always see her walking to school and stuff.  Are you waiting for her?"

"Yes, I am.  Do you know where she is?"

"Um…Don't tell anyone I said this," she said coming closer to Kurama and lowering her voice, "but I don't think she'll be coming today.  Or anytime soon, for that matter."

"What?  Why not?"

"Well...um...She probably hasn't told you…"

Kurama felt a strange suspicion that this was what Kei had been keeping from him, and this girl knew what it was.

"Please.  I care for her very much, and she's hardly said a thing about it.  Tell me."

The girl stood shifting uncomfortably in front of him, wilting under Kurama's intense, imploring gaze.

"Okay, look.  I take my lunch in ten minutes.  Meet me at the café down the street, and I'll tell you there.  Fine?"

"Fine."

Kurama sat at one of the outdoor tables, waiting with little patience for the girl from the bookstore to arrive.  After what seemed like ages to him, he finally saw her coming up.  She took the seat opposite from him and immediately began looking at her hands.

"So…you want to know what's going on with Kei?"

"Yes."

"It's her father…"

Kurama raised a suspicious eyebrow and fixed the girl with a solid stare.

"What about her father?"

"Well, he's really strict.  And…well…he's got a drinking problem, and…"

"He hits her, doesn't he?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"That's an understatement, really.  He doesn't just hit her.  He beats her.  Beats her so bad that she bleeds sometimes.  It's horrible.  And he calls her all kinds of names.  Stuff I wouldn't repeat for anything.  I feel so bad for her, I just cry myself to sleep at night…"

Kurama had tried hard to maintain his temper while the girl had been speaking, but something stuck with him during the entire thing,

"You don't speak as if you live around the corner from her."

The girl jolted down slightly and bowed her head even more deeply.

"You live there too, don't you?  You're Kei's sister."

"…Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me to begin with?"

"I don't know.  I was scared, I guess, even thought Kei said that you're a really nice guy."

"She's talked to you about me?"

"Some things.  She said that she wouldn't tell me everything, but from what I heard, you're a great person."

Kurama closed his eyes, still trying to keep hold of his composure.  On the outside, he looked to be merely sitting down calmly, hardly displaying any emotion, but on the inside, he burned with rage.  It was all he could do not to transform then and there, track Kei's scent, find her and take her away from that place, only to return later to deal with the father.  Fortunately, years of being in the Makai and his natural common sense managed to keep him from doing something so reckless.  Still, the thought nagged him at the back of his mind.

"Where is your mother in all of this?"

"She died when we were little.  That's pretty much when Dad started drinking.  He always had his binges and everything, so we got used to him calling us and Mom names.  The beating only started a year ago.  He only does it to Kei, though.  He says it's to make sure she knows who the parent is."

"Why does he say that?"

"Well, since Kei's the oldest, she's like Mom.  She does all the things around the house; cooking, cleaning, mending, all that stuff.  She helps me out with all my homework and stuff too, since Dad never would.  He just sits around the house drinking whenever he's not at work or gone someplace.  I guess it reminds him a lot of our Mom, so he just lets her have it."

Kurama thought about this only momentarily, then looked up at Kei's sister once again.

"What happened last night?  Why won't she be here today?"

Kei's sister looked up at Kurama with tears in her eyes.  Kurama, being the gentleman he was, let his anger slip away for the moment and offered her the kerchief he always kept in his pocket.  She took it gratefully, wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"It was the worst I'd ever seen him.  Kei came home last night late.  He'd said he'd wanted her home in time to make dinner when she usually did, but she wasn't there.  That was what set him off.  When she said that she was out with a friend, he asked her if it was a girl.  When she hesitated, he hit her.  He asked her again, and she said no.  Kei's never been the type to lie to adults.  But she should have that time. 

"Dad went crazy.  He punched her and kicked her, calling her all sorts of hideous names.  He said he knew that she was out having sex with you, even though he didn't even know who you were.  He said she wasn't any better than Mom, going out and coming back when she wanted.  When Kei tried to say that wasn't it, he just hit her more.  And harder.  She was really hurt by the time he was done.  She could barely get up.  When she tried, he kicked her in the stomach.  Then he spat at her and left.  That was all I saw of him last night.  I had been hiding on the stairs and I managed to help her upstairs and clean her up, but she was in really bad shape.  When I woke up this morning, he was gone.  He always disappears for days at a time, so I was glad.  At least I knew he wouldn't come busting into her room to hit her some more like he does sometimes.  I wanted to stay with her to help her, but she told me to go.  She said she'd be fine.  She also told me to tell you that she was sorry if I saw you.  And…she told me not to say anything about what happened…"

Kurama had let his bangs fall over his eyes, helping to cover the look of murderous rage on his face.  The whole time he had listened to the entire story, he'd clenched his hands in silent fury, somehow managing to remain quiet.  His fingers had begun to cut into his palm, however, and drops of blood had begun falling onto the table.  He managed to hide this from the girl, fearing seeing it would frighten her, and he would have no idea how to get to Kei properly.

He looked at the girl, trying his best to look calm.

"I want you to take me to her."

"But I—"

"I kindly ask that you not try to make excuses with me, but with your boss.  Tell them that you have to be home briefly to check on her."

"Kei won't want you to—"

"I know, but I still have to see her."

Kei's sister sighed worriedly, glancing behind her as if to see someone there.  After much nervous shifting and looking around, she looked back at Kurama.

"Okay, but if she let's you have it, you'd better tell her that I didn't want to take you in the first place."

"Fair enough.  Let's go."  


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry to everyone who has been anxiously awaiting the next chapter of this story. I've been very busy as of late, and I haven't had the time to upload it. I'm finally putting it up, as well as a second chapter to quell any animosity that arose over my busyness. Forgive me. ;_

* * *

**Remembrance- Chapter 5**

****

Kurama and Kei's sister walked down a residential street near downtown. The neighborhood looked very nice with its well-kept lawns and gardens and shiny, new cars sitting in the driveways. Nearly at the other end where they turned in, they stopped at a white, medium-sized house with blue trim. The driveway sat empty, but several oil blotches told that there was a car in bad need of a tune-up that usually sat there.

They both of them entered the house as quietly as they could, closing the door as softly after had gotten inside. They removed their shoes and Kei's sister went over to the stairs.

"Sis? It's me! You up?"

"Aymee? Yeah, I'm up. H-Hang on. I'll be down in a sec, okay?"

"Okay…" she said glancing over at Kurama, who was trying to get a layout of the home. "Um…we have a guest."

"Well, ask them if they want anything. I'm still trying to change this…water in the…flower vase."

Aymee glanced over at Kurama, who looked back and shook his head. He then motioned that she should go upstairs and help her. Aymee decided to take his advice.

Kurama sat down on the couch in the living room and looked around. Surprisingly, it looked immaculate. Everything was in its proper place and the home itself looked very lovely. It would look perfect to any regular person that may come in. But Kurama wasn't a regular person.

Almost immediately when he sat down, he could smell the very faint scent of alcohol come from the couch. To anyone else, they probably wouldn't notice anything, but for Kurama's heightened sense of smell, it was noticeable enough. He also noticed three small scratch marks on the coffee table, which had been covered up with nail polish almost exactly the same shade. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he thought of how it was done, but he gave Kei credit for being able to cover it up so well. There were also more little things he noticed, but he didn't have time to think about hem in any great detail, as he heard Kei's voice from upstairs.

"You did what?! Why?"

"He asked me to, Kei! What was I supposed to do?"

"Say 'no!'"

"I couldn't! You didn't see the look on his face! He really wanted to see you. He really loves you, Kei!"

Silence. A few moments later, Kurama heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs, and he rose to meet them. Kurama was struck to see Kei when she came into view.

She had bruises all over her arms and Kurama had no doubt that she had many more under her clothes. There were bandages over many parts of her shoulder, which he was able to see thanks to her sleeveless shirt, probably from cuts from broken glass. She had three cuts on her face and Kurama managed to make out a small crack on the top of the right lens of her glasses. Somehow, though, she still managed to look halfway happy to see Kurama, even in this state.

"Kurama…"

"Kei, I'm sorry I asked your sister to bring me here, but after what she told me, I just couldn't sit by and do nothing"

Kei cast a serious glance at her sister, causing her to sink down a bit beside her.

"Don't take it out on her. I was the one who asked and she didn't want to lie. I was just worried about you, that's all."

Kei looked at Kurama, back down at her sister, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aymee. Don't worry about it. Let's just go into the living room."

Aymee, Kei and Kurama all walked together into the living room, Aymee and Kurama helping Kei get along, since she sprained her ankle slightly the previous night.

Once they set her down on the couch and Kurama took a seat close to her, Aymee went back to the front door and started to leave.

"I'm going back to the bookstore. That way, you two can have some privacy."

Aymee left before Kei could protest, leaving them both completely alone in the house. They both sat in silence for what seemed like an age, until finally, Kurama broke the silence with the most obvious question.

"Was this the secret you were keeping from me? That your father abuses you?"

"…Yes."

"You should have told me outright."

"I didn't want to burden you with something like this. Plus, I didn't want to drive you away with the thought that I have an abusive father."

"How would that drive me away? If anything, I'd be there for you more."

"That's just it. If you were to come here while he was here…God, I can only guess what would happen."

"I can hold my own."

"I don't doubt it. You don't look it, but from what I felt yesterday, you seem athletic. But that's not the point. The point is I don't want to see you hurt. And if you were to both be here at the same time, that's exactly what you'd end up, in one way or another. I could never forgive myself if that happened to you because of me."

Kurama took Kei's hand lightly into his own as to not aggravate anything, but she still winced slightly. Kurama felt bad for having done it, but he had to in order to get his point across the way he wanted.

"Listen to me, Kei. I will always be here for you, no matter what may happen. I love you more than I've loved just about anyone else in my life, and I would do anything to see you happy."

Kei pulled her hand away suddenly making herself wince and Kurama draw back slightly.

"How can you say that, Kurama? You've only known me for two days. How can you truly say that you love me and mean it?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't. But I know in my heart and mind that I love you, Kei. You're all I can think about, when we're together and when we're apart. I'd give anything to make you truly happy, anything at all. You have to believe me, Kei."

Kei sighed and looked at Kurama hard.

"Look at me. Look me straight in the eye and tell me that. That's the only way I can tell someone's not lying."

Kurama moved closer and fixed his eyes on hers.

"I love you, Kei."

As he continued looking deeply into her eyes, for the second time, he saw them well up with tears. Kei then started to sob and Kurama took her against his chest.

"It's all right, Kei. As long as I'm around, he won't hurt you anymore."

Kei sobbed harder in response and put her arms around Kurama, holding on as tightly as she could without causing herself too much pain. They sat that way for the rest of the day, until Aymee came back with that night's dinner. Kei said Kurama could stay if he wanted, so he did.

They seemed like a little family that night, sitting around the living room watching TV and eating pizza. Kurama was just happy that Kei was happy. But in the back of his mind, he knew that her father would be back eventually, and then where would they be? Plus, there was still his own little secret. How would Kei react to it? Kurama didn't have time to think on that part much as Aymee caught him full on with a pillow.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Huh?" Kurama said dazed as he pulled the large pillow off his head.

"I said it's getting late. Don't you have to go home?"

"Oh!" Kurama said looking at his watch. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry if I kept you two up later than normal."

"Are you kidding? We stay up until 3 am sometimes!"

"On weekends." Kei corrected. "Otherwise, we try to keep it to 12:30. We're pretty well under that, though. It's only ten."

"Still, I'll have to be going, or my mother will be worried."

"Understandable. Here." she said using the couch as leverage to get up. "I'll, uh, limp you to the door."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at Kei's comment, which made her smile.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd be smiling a lot when you're around me?" Kei said she leaned on him slightly, leading him toward the front door.

"You did," he replied chuckling. "Listen to me, Kei," he said as they reached the door. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a slip of paper and a small pencil, and began writing something. "This is my phone number. I want you to call me everyday, all right? I want to know if anything goes sour here. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Give it Aymee too, just in case you can't make it to the phone."

"I will."

"God, Kei. I don't know what else to say. It just doesn't seem like—"

Kei put a single finger up to Kurama's lips, silencing him. She took it away and kissed him lightly, smiling afterwards.

"I know everything you want to tell me. I have a feeling about it. I'll be safe, and I'll call you if anything comes up. I'll call you even if nothing's wrong, okay? Just be careful yourself. Don't worry yourself into a rut just because of me. I should be back up to speed in a few days, so I'll call you to let you know if I'm up for meeting at the bookstore then. Until then, just…hang out."

"I will. Good night, Kei."

"Good night, Kurama."

They kissed again and Kurama left out the door, Kei looking after him as long as she could before shutting the door. Kurama looked back behind him at the house, thought a moment, and continued on his way.

"She'll take it well. I'm sure of it now. I just have to find the right time."


	7. Chapter 6

**Remembrance- Chapter 6**

Kurama and Kei kept seeing each other over the weeks, and eventually Kei's father did return. He stayed on the silent side, however, and Kei did her best to do nothing that angered him. Over time, Kurama felt more and more affection growing inside him for Kei, and she felt the same. They were deeply in love with one another and no one person could come between them. School, however, could.

The spring intermission ended, and with it, so did Kurama and Kei's full days together. They still had Saturday nights and all day Sunday together, though, which they made the most of.

Weeks turned to months, and they remained together through thick and thin. There were days when Kei's father threatened but didn't do anything, which made Kei think that he might be getting better. Kurama had his doubts, but he was glad to hear that she wasn't being beaten anymore. Then one day, Kei said that her father had been called away for some job up in Hokkaido and that he wouldn't be back for at least two weeks. He'd left during the night and left Aymee and Kei on their own. Aymee decided she wanted to spend a week at a friend's, since summer vacation had started and she didn't want to be stuck in the house, so Kei let her.

As a strange coincidence, it so happened that Kurama's own family had decided to go for Osaka for a week, but Kurama had no interest, so he decided to stay behind. After hearing this from one another, they decided it was time to have an entire night to themselves. They both thought that it was better if they stayed at Kurama's house, since Kei's bore so many bad memories and feelings.

So on Saturday night, Kei arrived at the Minamino residence. She looked around at the spacious entrance area and smiled.

"Your mother has a real knack for interiors. I have to ask her for some tips," she said giggling.

"I'll have to mention it to her one day. After she's met you, of course."

"Yeah, we'll have to do that one day..."

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure she'll love you just as much as I do."

"I hope she's half as kind as you."

"She is. She's the one who taught me to be this kind."

Kei smiled at him and took off her shoes. She peeked into the living room and glanced up the stairs.

"Here. I'll show you around.

Kurama took her by her arm and led her around the house, showing her all the ins and outs. Kei laughed when she saw Shuichi's room.

"It reminds me of Aymee's when she was little!"

"I'm sure." Kurama said smiling. He then led her to his room at the far end of the hall. Kei was pleasantly surprised by its utter neatness. Everything was just where it should be, much like her own home. She smiled happily at Kurama, nodding her definite approval.

"This is nice, Kurama. Most boys I know would have their rooms looking like a hurricane just ripped though it."

"Well, I'm not like most boys."

"So I remember you saying before. Or at least something like it."

"Yes...Oh. Before I forget."

Kurama went over to his desk by the window and reached into one of the drawers. He pulled out the manga she had lent him the first time they'd met.

"Here. I never really got around to reading it, but I've kept it for so long, you should take it back."

"So that's where that went! And here I thought I'd lost it. I forgot I'd lent it to you. But if you haven't read it yet, feel free to keep it. I can always get another one for free anyway. Aymee got a promotion."

"Oh, well that's good. I'll give her my congratulations the next time I see her."

"As well you should. Let's go back downstairs."

"Sure."

Kurama set the manga back in the drawer and followed after Kei, who had already begun to make her way down the stairs. They did nothing but talk and laugh all night, watching some TV occasionally, but always being close together the whole time. Eventually, Kurama turned off the TV for good and wrapped his arms around Kei lovingly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

No, in fact, you haven't."

"Well, I do."

"I love you too, Kurama."

They both sat in loving silence after that, taking in each other's warmth and listening to each other's heartbeats. After a while, Kurama decided that this as a better time than any. He'd finally tell her.

"Kei."

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to tell you my secret now."

Kei lifted herself from Kurama's chest and looked at him with truly loving eyes.

"Go ahead. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure I'll be able to understand."

Kurama swallowed hard, trying to work the knot out of his throat and grabbed hold of Kei's hand. He sighed audibly and looked her in the eye.

Well, firstly, I'm not what I appear to be. I'm not really a human."

Kei raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed him to continue.

"In all honesty, I'm a yoko. A fox demon. I'm just trapped in this body because of something that happened in the Makai, the Demon World, some years ago."

Kei gave Kurama a suspicious look and fixed him with the same stare she had a few months before. When she saw that he was telling the truth, she sat thunderstruck at what she'd heard.

"So, you're really a fox demon trapped in human body? What happened to have that occur?"

Kurama hesitated, but saw the look in Kei's eyes and continued.

"In the past, I was a thief. A very good thief. Some called me the best in the Demon World. Unfortunately, I ran across a powerful hunter while attempting a burglary one night, and I was badly injured. I was near death, so I escaped my dying body in ethereal form and made my way here to the Ningenkai, the Human World. I entered the body of my mother, Shiori, who was pregnant at the time, and took over the body of the child, who hadn't gained a soul yet."

I'll admit Kurama, this is kind of hard to swallow."

"I know it is, but its the truth, I swear to you."

"Don't swear. And I believe you, Kurama. I already saw for myself that you aren't lying, so if you have more, go with it."

"All right. I didn't plan on sticking around very long. Only until I was ten or so. I figured that my demonic energy would have returned to me by then, but something happened."

"What?"

"I learned to care and to love. My mother had shown me nothing but kindness ever since this body had been born and I grew attached to her. Another thing, she saved me from a serious injury when I was five and later became terribly sick. I wanted to help her, so I decided to forego my previous plan and stay with her. Fortunately, I was found by another demon named Hiei, who was planning on stealing some treasures from the Spirit World to try and take over both realms."

"He doesn't sound very nice."

"He is once you get to know him. Sort of. Anyway, one of the items allowed any wish the user had to be granted to him in exchange for his life. I used it to wish my mother back to health."

"But if this item takes the user's life, then how...?"

"Ah, that's where Yusuke comes into the picture. Yusuke is another friend of mine. He's the Spirit Detective of this world."

"Spirit Detective?"

"A person chosen by Koenma to look after the Human and Demon Realms and make sure everything stays quiet."

"'Koenma' as in "son of Enma, ruler of Hell in Japanese mythology" Koenma? And how old is this 'Yusuke'?"

"Yes, that Koenma, and right now he's seventeen. He was only 14 when I met him, though."

"So, he was fourteen and going up against two demons..."

"Three, actually. There was another in our little group. A soul-eating demon named Goki."

"All right, _three _demons, with magical items. If you were one of the ones he was supposed to be fighting, why would he help you?"

"Yusuke...doesn't always think things through. What he said to me was that no mother should ever have to go through losing her child, which is true, but he planned on giving his life to spare mine."

"Righteous, but contradictory."

"That's what I thought as well. But in the end, the item spared the both of us and my mother was healed. However, after the other items were retrieved, I was tried with Hiei as an accomplice to trying to overthrow Enma and was almost thrown in prison. Fortunately, Koenma cut us both a deal doing community service by helping Yusuke and another boy named Kuwabara with their missions now and again instead of time behind bars. Much better in the long run, I assure you."

"What about that 'Goki'guy?"

"He was killed by Yusuke when he retrieved his item."

Kei sat and blinked at Kurama long and hard, trying her best to believe what she had just been told. Although it was the wildest story she'd heard in a while, for some reason unknown to her, something was telling her to believe him. She fought with it in the back of her mind as she continued to stare at Kurama, but eventually, she gave into the thought and decided that she did believe him. He had no reason to lie to and hadn't done so before.

"Okay. You're a demon."

"Yes."

"So...do you have powers?"

"A few."

"Do you mind showing me?"

"Not at all."

Kurama seemed to simply move his hands through his hair, but in reality, he was searching for one of the many seeds he kept there. Pulling out a rose seed, he showed it to Kei,

"A seed?"

Kurama nodded and motioned for her to watch. He took the seed between his thumb and forefinger and concentrating only slightly, he transformed the seed into a rose in front of her very eyes. Kei looked at the rose in utter amazement as he handed it to her.

"I don't believe it..."

"Amazed?"

Kei only nodded dumbly as she took the beautiful flower into her hands and looked over it.

"Be careful. I grew that one with thorns."

Again Kei nodded dumbly as she continued to look over the rose, still in awe by it.

"I can also turn that particular flower into a whip and use it against enemies."

"Can you control all plants?"

"Yes. All of the ones in the Ningenkai, anyway. In order to control Makai plants, I have to transform into my other form."

"You have another form?"

"Yes. Remember before when I said that I left my body in the Makai? Well, recently, I came across a way to transform back into that form. After using that method for a while, I found a way to do it at will. I'm not exactly the same as I am in this form, but its pretty close."

"Can I see this other form?"

Kurama looked more than a bit apprehensive at her request and for good reason. He didn't know whether or not he'd be able to recognize her fully in his demon form or how he might react to her. He knew that he loved her now, but his feelings always changed when he transformed. It was extremely risky, but upon looking into her curious eyes, he felt his will not to waning.

"Please? I just want to see. I promise never to ask you again."

Continuing to look into her chocolate eyes, Kurama couldn't help but give in to her request. He took hold of her hand and kissed it, feeling like he was saying goodbye to her for a long time.

"I have no idea how this may go, so be careful, all right? I may not be the same person you're used to when I transform."

"Okay." Kei said drawing her knees up to her chest.

'Kurama rose and walked in front of Kei, his back toward her. He then let the barrier between his human form and his demon form break, quickly allowing the demon to take over. He began to glow a bright white, blinding Kei slightly, and causing her to cover her eyes for protection. After a few moments, the light died down and the transformed Kurama stood there in front of an awe-struck Kei.

"Hello there," he said smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

To all my readers: I'm dearly sorry that this update is long overdue. The fact of the matter is, I've had this long written out, but I lost track of the disk it was on. ; But obviously enough, I found it, so here is the next chapter. Again, my most adamant apologies. ;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Remembrance- Chapter 7**

****

Kei rose from her seat to get a better look of the new Kurama that stood in front of her, still not grasping the fact that they could be the same person. She walked around him slowly, giving him a slight berth as not to alienate him too much. She took note of all the fine details on him; his tone and fluid build, his height, and most notably his ears and tails. She also noticed his eyes, the two golden orbs that had invited to come closer to begin with. He had followed her trek with them ever since she'd gotten up and he smiled at her when she came around front again.

"Is this what you were expecting?" he said in his deeper, more sensual voice.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect. But…I can't say that I'm unpleasantly surprised by what I see."

"Neither can I." he replied, his smile widening. "I've been watching you from behind my human form, and I must say, you're an incredible woman."

"What?"

"You heard me. How you managed to be the way you are in spite of what you've been through is unlike most of what I've seen as long as I've been alive, and trust me, that's a pretty long time. I'm truly amazed by you."

"Well, I, um, I'm flattered, really." Kei said sheepishly. In the back of her mind, she thought about how this new Kurama spoke as if the one she knew was a completely different person. It sort of made her nervous, and yet, she found that she couldn't help but trust him as much as she did his other form.

"You really are a lovely creature. The Human World is lucky to have such a beauty in it."

Kei blushed deeply, trying to turn away from Yoko so he wouldn't see, but he wouldn't let her. He came down closer to her level and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you."

At those words, Kei felt her heart melt like it did the night she and Kurama first kissed. Kei felt herself getting light-headed for some unknown reason, her knees buckling. Yoko quickly caught and brought her close to him, preventing her from falling. He looked down at her worriedly, afraid of her becoming unconscious at any given moment.

"I…I don't know what…"

Yoko silenced her with a finger, shifting her so that he was able to hold her easier.

"Hush now. Everything will be just fine. Leave it to me."

Kei felt herself begin to drift in and out of consciousness, though why was still unknown. All she knew was that she felt herself being carried somewhere away from the living room.

"What is this…?" Kei thought to herself. "Why do I feel this way? Could it be from his words? Is this another power of his?"

Kei turned her head slightly to look at Yoko's slightly worried face. He seemed determined to make sure she'd be okay.

"No… He wouldn't do something like this…" she thought as she finally succumbed to the full effect of the faint.

Kei groggily began to rise to find herself lying on something soft that smelled deeply of roses and other flowers. It felt sort of like a bed. It was a bed. Kurama's bed. And Yoko stood over her, looking down on her like a silent angel.

"Kurama, what are you…?"

"You passed out. I was worried about you, so I brought you here. You've been out for at least a half-hour."

"Have I? I'm sorry if I worried you…"

"You did. But I'm glad that you're okay."

Yoko took Kei's hand and kissed it lightly, nuzzling his cheek against it and taking in its soft warmth. He then began looking at Kei, who was still slightly under the effects of the faint, and began thinking about things that he could do so easily to her right then and there. But he knew he wouldn't. He loved Kei too much to do anything like he did back when he was still wild and vulnerable to his animalistic urges. She meant too much to him.

"Kurama, what are you thinking about right now?" Kei asked him puzzlingly. The intense gaze he'd been giving her was causing her to worry a bit herself.

"Honestly? Things I shouldn't."

Kei blushed slightly and pulled her hand away, not once taking her eyes off of him.

"I know you could probably overpower me easily if you wanted to. Couldn't you?"

"…Yes."

"Will you?"

"Never."

"Look me in the eye."

Yoko did as he was bidden, looking Kei straight in the eye. Kei almost lost herself again in his golden orbs, but managed to keep her wits about her.

"I would never hurt you as long as I live, Kei. You mean the world to me."

Kei was satisfied with his response, proven with a quick kiss on the lips. Yoko returned the favor with a longer, much more sensual kiss, dipping only slightly into his reservoir of techniques to send Kei reeling in her mind. It took a lot for her not to pass out again.

"You've got to warn me when you're about to do that." Kei said regaining her senses a bit. "That kiss of yours is dangerous."

Yoko chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Deal. You just watch where you aim those beautiful eyes of yours. They're enough to render someone defenseless themselves."

Kei blushed at Yoko's comment, resisting every urge to giggle like a little schoolgirl. Yoko pulled himself closer to Kei, wrapping his arms around her gently. He kissed her cheek, and rested his head on her shoulder, taking in the smell of her hair. Kei leaned back into his embrace, taking in his smell of roses and other plants. They both relaxed and sighed, totally in tune with one another and happy. It was then Yoko knew that this was something he wanted to enjoy for more than just a week.

"Kei…"

"Mmm?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I want you to marry me. I want you to be with me forever."

Kei turned around at this, not at all knowing what to say or do. It wasn't every day she was proposed to by a centuries-old demon, especially one that so happened to be her human boyfriend transformed. As Kei continued to look up at him, Yoko knew he'd still have to do some talking.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you think this is sudden. But I just want to be with you and give you what you deserve. Think. If we were together, you'd never have to come back here. And we could bring you sister along with us, so you would have to worry about her safety. But mainly, we'd be together and no one would be able to take us apart."

Kei's look had become slightly serious as Yoko had continued talking, some contrast to what he was used to seeing. Kei took notice of his sudden anxiety and her expression gentled.

"Kurama… Don't get me wrong. I love you just as much as you love me. You have no idea what you've helped me get through. It's just…"

"What?"

"This form…This isn't the Kurama I know. I mean, sure you're supposed to be the same person and everything, but it's just different. I don't know how to better explain it, really…"

Yoko closed his eyes and sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. He should have known hat he'd get this sort of reaction from her. She had spent all this time and energy learning to love his human form. Apparently, to her, saying yes to him would be a sort of betrayal, though they were the same person. In a way, he could understand where she was coming from, but in another, he knew that he would never completely understand humans.

"It's all right. I know. I apologize."

"Don't. You don't have to… Just do me one favor…"

"What?"

"Change back and try again."

"…As you wish."

Yoko stood, his back once again facing Kei and he began emitting the same white light as before. A short span of time later, the Kurama Kei knew stood in front of her, still facing away from her. Kurama didn't know how to go about the whole thing, still being in his demon form's mindset. He was so lost in thought about it, he barely even noticed when Kei came up behind him.

"Kurama…"

"I don't know how…"

"How what?"

"To go about this. I mean, you've seen first-hand who and what I really am. Can you accept that? Can you live with knowing that you're going to spend the rest of your life with a demon just below the surface of someone you love?"

"If I couldn't, I would have been gone a long time ago, Kurama. Give me more credit than that."

Kurama turned and looked incredulously at Kei, both shocked and amused by her words. It was amazing to him that he could find someone that would so readily accept him for what he was. He didn't even know how his mother would react when he told her, and she had raised him. Yet, here was this girl, this normal human girl with an iron will, willing to look past everything that would make any other human quiver in fear and see to the heart of him. It seemed too good to be true. But Kurama knew that it was true. And, in his mind, he thanked whatever force brought them together.

He took her hand gently, and looked her in the eye, not once letting anything draw his gaze away from her beautiful face, set aglow by the soft moonlight filtering through the window.

"Kei, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

A heavy weight seemed to lift off both their shoulders at that moment and they kissed one another deeply, both silently ecstatic at the fact that soon nothing would tear them apart. After parting, Kurama chuckled slightly, causing Kei to tilt her head to the side.

"Don't tell me this was all some prank."

"No, no. I'm laughing because this seems so movie-like. This whole set up and everything."

"I guess you're right." Kei said beginning to laugh herself.

"One thing I regret is not having a ring to give you."

"Who needs a ring? I have what's really important right here," she said smiling at him gently and hugging him tightly.

"…Indeed."

"But one thing that's getting at me…"

"What is it?"

"I haven't even met your mother yet. And let's not forget about the rest of your family."

"Oh, don't worry about that. That can be taken care of next week. I've been telling her some things about you. I'm sure she'll love you."

"Yeah, you've said that before."

"Well, I'm just sure of it."

"We'll see."

Kei them yawned as politely as she could, hoping her new fiancé wouldn't take it the wrong way. Kurama glanced behind him at a digital readout clock and saw that it was close to one in the morning.

"I guess we should both be pretty tired by now."

"Yeah, I guess. We should turn in for the night."

"Indeed."

Kurama quickly swept Kei off her feet, much to her surprise.

"What are you…?!"

"Just practicing." Kurama said laughing. He quickly set her back down on the bed and climbed in beside her. "You feel comfortable with this?"

"Of course."

"Well, then. Good night, my love."

"Good night."

With that, they both settled completely into the bed and one another, almost instantly asleep and dreaming of how their lives would be so very soon…


End file.
